Migration of a virtual machine application from one server in a first data center to another server in a second datacenter, results in disruption of existing traffic flows (e.g., TCP connections) and connection states that are not preserved during this transition. This results in degradation of network performance and inconsistent provisioning of services to requesting client devices.